Twin Flowers
by witchlovergirl
Summary: The guys thought that Cheza was the only flower maiden in the world but they didn't know about Okami Cheza's twin sister who is half lunar flower/half wolf. Were Cheza is fragile Okami is strong and will do whatever she has to too keep her sister safe and get them back to their home paradise. Even if it involves male wolfs getting on her nerves and a few more surprised on the way…


_**This Story belongs to Keiko Nobumoto. I am just putting my own twist on the story. Also I am sorry to those that have read this before but I had to delete my previouse published version because of some complications. Many Apology's...**_

* * *

Before I get into the whole trying to find paradise before the world ends with five wolfs four of which are guys (how are hot/cute and are very easily starting to piss me off), our mother moons three children (two of them girls that are wolfs and their brother that is like Cheza but a moon barrier) and my twin sister the flower maiden let me give you some info about myself and then maybe just maybe I can tell you this story before I get bored and go play with Cheza in the lunar flowers.

Well to start things of why don't I actually give you my name first, my name is Okami and I am the twin sister of Cheza the flower maiden; you may be asking yourself if my twin sister is then flower maiden then what the hell am I; well if you must know I am also a flower maiden but in a different since then my sister.

Cheza was born out of pure and untainted lunar flowers (and when I say that I mean that both of use were born in paradise before we were here on earth) with the help of the beautiful silver beams of the moon that revive the flowers every night and our reflection lake that was in the middle of our lunar flower field. I on the other hand was born out of lunar flowers, moonlight and water from our lake but I was also made with the blood of the white and black paradise wolfs that had protected the entrance to paradise before they had left or died off.

My sister Cheza is a fragile little thing but that's what makes her Cheza. She's about 5'7 and about the most innocent and pure thing in the world to me and also to the wolfs brave enough to look for our home. Her hair is silver with just a shade of light pink in it and it is cut 2 1/2 inches above her shoulders and gets shorter in the back. Her skin is a couple shades darker then the moon which makes her paler then most humans and her pupils that are supposed to be white are a dark pink/red will her irises are a dark pink.

Since we are twins we do look alike but with some small differences; for one thing I am slightly paler then Cheza to the point where I am only one shade darker than our beloved moon which to the humans makes me look like death warmed over (Or so I've been told anyway). My hair is about an inch or so below the middle of my back and is pure silver till 2 inches at the bottom where my hair turns a light pink. My eyes are the same yet different then Cheza's.

Where her pupils are a dark red/pink mine are white, and were her irises are a dark pink mine are a mixture of silver (but they weren't like that before the incident) and light pink. In my wolf form my eyes are the same which in its self is unusual but add in the color of my fur; and it makes it hard to blend in anywhere.

My fur is a silver/white kind of like my hair but my ears, feet and tip of my tail are pink (so I try not to turn into my wolf form that often). Some other things that is that when we are in contact with one another we are able to communicate telepathically; and we have an invisible connection to one another that we can use to find each other if one of us isn't too far away.

Cheza and I were brought up by the moon, the lunar flowers and the wolfs of paradise (before they either left or died). When the last two wolfs of paradise died Cheza and I left paradise and went to what for wolfs to find us in a field of lunar flowers (which was the gateway) to let them into paradise. As always Cheza and I were playing in the field until we heard a painful noise coming from the sky; and when we looked up we saw a massive ship in the air.

That was the day that everything changed because that ship was a nobles ships and they kidnapped Cheza away from me; Cheza was playing with me in my wolf form so when the nobles came and took Cheza away from our temporary home they just thought I was another wolf and started to shoot at me. When they left I was slowly falling out of conciseness and all I could her was Cheza crying/ screaming for me to wake up and the noble airships leaving taking my beloved/innocent twin sister away from me; when I woke up the moon was high in the sky bathing me in her healing light.

When what happened finally crashed back to me I was filled with so much anger that I thought I was going to explode but instead I crumpled in to a heap at the edge of a small pond in the field and just cried till no more tears would come out. It felt like days before I had the energy to even move and when I finally got up and crawled to the little pond I was shocked when I saw that my eyes were no longer the same dark pink as Cheza's but were a mixture of silver and pink.

* * *

_**Okami is the name of a Japanese Wolf Goddess. Here are my future pairings...**_

_- Okami-Kiba_

_- Cheza-Avar_

_- Hige-Blue_

_- Toboe-Harmony_

_- Tsume-Amarilla_


End file.
